


exeunt omnes

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you, Gin. I always...loved that about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	exeunt omnes

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the September 30, 2005 prompt for [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile). Summary from Rangiku's thoughts in Chapter 423. Companion piece to "thoughts of a dying atheist."

Again, he had disappeared without saying a word. Come back, she wants to say. He made her feel like a child again. She felt the cold in her bones, standing outside the cave, listening to the blizzard raging within.

_Gin, where did you go?_

She pressed her face into the pillow, drawing the blankets around her tightly. His warmth still lingered in their bed, as she curled deeper into the impression left by his sleeping body. His footprints were quickly covered by the falling snow, and she couldn't follow. He came back, silently as he left. He always came back.

The memory was from decades ago, but it could have been months. But everything was moving forward now, and he didn't want her to wait for him. Not this time, not when he knew he couldn't come back. Not a single thing of his was left to her, except the memories. Footprints covered by snow, she couldn't follow them back into the past.  



End file.
